


Minotaur 弥诺陶洛斯

by tiandlzz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: It’s said that if you get too close to the sun, the wings woven with wax will melt.
Relationships: Android 17/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Minotaur 弥诺陶洛斯

“不想留下来住一晚吗？”

17号转过头来，面无表情地将垂到脸颊边上的黑发捋到耳后，露出他那银光闪闪的圆形耳环。他环视了一圈这个不大的客厅，闷热的空气从敞开的窗户灌了进来，门外就是还回荡着海鸥啼鸣的迷你沙滩，以及被夕阳染成粼粼金黄色的大海浪涛。

坐在桌子后面的18号用一只手撑着脸，和他相同的浅蓝色眼睛正盯着他，似乎在等待一个满意的答案。将玛伦抱上二楼放进婴儿床的克林刚走下楼梯，就见到已经踏在龟仙屋门口的17号。

他眨了眨眼，有些遗憾地说，“咦，你要走了吗？其实楼上空间很大的，我本来还想说正好龟仙人老师今天不在，就把他的房间收拾了一下，乱七八糟的杂志都收起来了……你真的可以留宿一晚的啊，对吧，18号？”

“我说了啊，但他不愿意留下来我也没办法啊。”18号没好气地别过脸去，好像不想跟她的胞弟再多说一句话。但17号很清楚他的胞姐真实的想法，只是过剩的自尊心不允许她将直白的关心表现在她的脸上而已。再加上18号的丈夫克林——作为一个曾经的敌人来说，实在很难想象现在他们成了一家人——脸上的遗憾是确实的真情实感，没有半丝伪造的成分。他在跟18号说因为以为17号会留下来所以特意收拾的房间，还有特意购买的食材和用心良苦准备的菜谱，头顶上刚蓄出来的头发都仿佛遭受了劫难一般耸拉了下来。

17号瞥到冰箱外面装在塑料袋里的新鲜蔬菜，显然是因为冰箱里放不下了，才只好暂时摆在了外面。他叹了口气，决定打断这俩夫妻因他而起的争执，“那我留下来吧。”18号诧异地睁大了眼睛，克林也吃了一惊，但喜悦立刻就在他脸上浮现了出来，兴高采烈地跑去厨房区域开始挑拣食材。

“没问题吗？”18号看着17号重新坐回了她的对面，说，“你不是说刚刚找了新工作吗？是因为工作的原因才急着走吧？”

“的确是这样，”17号将桌上属于自己的那半杯水捧起来又喝了两口，玻璃杯冰凉的温度很快又被他的手温给捂热了，他盯着杯里因晃动而产生的细小涟漪，“我想只是一晚上的话，应该没多大问题吧。再说了，我们不是已经两年没见过面了吗？你跟大哥他结婚后也从不主动联系我，姐弟间的默契都要没了吧？”

“啊？什么姐弟默契啊，别开玩笑了。”18号做了个被恶心到的动作，逗得17号翘起嘴角轻轻笑了下。

“17号，你能吃咖喱吗？”克林抱着一袋土豆和胡萝卜问道。

“说真的，人造人不需要吃——”17号正说着，就看到对面的18号朝着他露出了相当可怕的眼神，其中的警告不言而喻，17号无奈地深吸了口气，继续说，“我能吃咖喱。”

见着克林哼着小曲继续他的料理任务，菜刀在木质的案板上剁出连续好听的声响，17号小声地询问18号，“难道你平时也会吃饭了？”

“有什么关系，偶尔吃一点又不会闹肚子，”18号哼了一声说。 _ 这俩夫妻的关系真有意思， _ 17号在心里默默想着，和这家人接触时间越长，他就越发佩服起克林，能将他那油盐不进的胞姐吃得这样死，17号简直佩服得五体投地。

当时钟的指针缓慢旋转到了晚上八点的位置时，他们早已经吃完了晚餐（或者说大部分时间都是两个人造人在旁观唯一的正常人类进食，让唯一的正常人类颇有点尴尬），现在围坐在桌前，电视上正播着西都的新闻，实际上三个人都对此不甚感兴趣。

打破尴尬的是楼上婴儿的啼哭声，18号立刻就站了起来。

“克林！”被叫到名字的男人仿佛一个已然形成条件反射的士兵，他就像脚下安了弹簧一样飞快地跑去了厨房间，将放在热水里保温的奶瓶拿出来，用毛巾擦干净后再递给了18号，随后金发的新手母亲就一个箭步冲上二楼。

“很熟练了嘛。”17号平静地评价道。

“哈哈……毕竟玛伦已经快八个月大了，18号也很认真地在学习怎样照顾小宝宝，如果我不上心的话她可是会杀了我的。”克林干巴巴地笑了两声，挠了挠他那刚长出来的头发，再次坐回桌前，借这个机会克林决定将话题往另一个方向展开，“听饭前你们的讨论，17号你是有工作了吗？”

“是的。”

“你竟然也会工作啊……啊，我没别的意思，只是有点惊讶！……所以是什么样的工作呢，不会是保镖之类的吧？”

17号歪头想了下，“某种意义上说是保镖也没错，我现在是南方一个小岛的自然巡护员。”

“巡……”克林看起来是真的大吃一惊了，仿佛17号说出了一个让他根本想象不到的词，“真意外……感觉似乎是16号才会去做的工作。”

17号好像真的思考了这个可能性，点了点头说，“16号如果活着的话应该会干这个吧，不过像他那样完全凭空造出来的机械型人造人可以用‘活着’来形容吗？”

“说到16号……沙鲁游戏的时候，也可以说是被16号救了吧，虽然我被小沙鲁暴揍了一顿，只能远远地看着，不知道他的残骸跟悟饭说了什么，但那之后悟饭就突然爆发了，三两下就把沙鲁揍成了猪头。”克林边回忆边笑着说。随后17号抿了口杯里的水，平静地指出他从胞姐嘴里听来的后续剧情。

“但最后还是被孙悟空救了吧，听说沙鲁想要自爆，是吧？”

克林的眼里闪过一瞬间的灰暗颜色，他低下头，放在桌上的两手十指交缠在一起似是在因回忆所苦，“没错。最后还是被那小子救了，还拒绝复活，真是任性的家伙。”

17号记得那段时间，因他与18号都刚被盖洛博士唤醒，所以就暂时将杀掉孙悟空作为了生存的目标。说是生存又好像有点过头，因为18号也知道他只是在找一个玩乐的借口，如果杀掉孙悟空是盖罗博士全部的人生意义，那么孙悟空这个人一定可以给他带来更多的快乐吧。这就是17号的思考逻辑，他其实根本就不认识孙悟空，也根本不在乎孙悟空是死是活，18号也是一样的。

但胆小如鼠的盖罗博士甚至没敢给他们姐弟安装能源雷达，甚至连更多的情报都未事先通告，以至于当时他们连孙悟空的家在哪里都不知道。如果不是16号的话，可能他会以嫌找人太麻烦为由，直接就放弃孙悟空这个暂定目标了。之后的他因为一时大意被沙鲁吸收，就没保留什么记忆了，偶然被吐出来的18号也一直昏迷到了最后。

所以无论克林这些人表现出来多大的悲伤，他也无法产生更多的共情，那个为了保护地球而死掉的人，那个名为孙悟空的男人，究竟是什么样的人呢？晚上躺在床上沉入浅眠的17号迷迷糊糊地思考着，孙悟空的灰色虚影在他的梦境里晃来晃去，在宛如迷宫一样的意识空间里和他玩着捉迷藏。

而将他从迷宫里拖出来的，是一连串急促的手机铃声。他从被子里伸出手，将手机接通放在耳边，眼角刚好闪过从窗外天空投下的海鸥翼影。他盯着那片被晨曦映照成淡紫色的小块天空，过了好一会儿才坐了起来，呆滞的浅蓝色眼瞳里映出被子上的海龟图案，手机从手里脱落，悄无声息地砸在床铺上。

“这是我的错。”他没有一丝感情波动地说着，只有皱着的眉头能使人察觉出他隐藏的情绪。17号从面前营火的火光中看到了那只 弥诺陶洛斯 的尸体，紫色的皮毛被剥下而不复存在，雄伟的金黄大角也被割走，失去灵魂的眼睛朝天瞪着，干涸的鲜血染红了整片草地。那具尸体就像是一条伤疤，深深烧刻在他皮肤背面，无时无刻不在嘲笑着他的天真。

“所以你才不愿意轻易离开这座岛吗？”

17号握着手里的铁皮杯子，眨了下眼睛，他没有索取热量这样的生理需求，单纯只是为了让他能够在晚上看清东西而已，这团营火阻隔在他与对面人的中间，让他看不清对面人的表情。“这毕竟是我的工作。我答应了会保护好这座岛，”他这样说道，“那么我就会竭尽我所能。就像我答应了帮助你参加那个武道大会，那么我就不会有所保留。”

对面人发出一阵低低的笑声，“17号你真的很善良啊。”他说，“跟我想象中的人造人完全不一样。”

“你也是啊。” _ 跟我想象中的完全不一样。 _ 17号微微笑着说。

“咦，是这么一回事吗？那你现在还会想杀我吗？”

燃烧的营火中，自逐渐化为灰烬的木炭上面突然炸出一粒火星，其声响掩盖了某人顿住的呼吸，也让一丝微不可闻的轻笑不受任何人注意地融入了夜风中。

他撒谎了。其实在他真正见到孙悟空之前，他并非真的一直都在这个岛上，他偶尔会向他的同事们请假，也没什么特别的目的地，他只是背起一个不大的背包往着地平线尽头走去。虽然他会飞行，但他更喜欢双脚踏在地上的感觉，这个时候他甚至不会开车，毕竟他没有赶时间的理由。

17号戴着棕色的牛仔帽，身穿棕色的大衣，脖子上还围着红色的领巾，看着就像个真正的牛仔了。独来独往的身影与年轻英俊的面庞总会吸引少女的目光，他走在道路上，经过66号的标志牌，热气腾腾的风裹挟着风滚草，邪气的吊捎眼往那边一瞥就能让少女们脸红着低头，并让男人们暗地里咬牙切齿。

他经过了盛传以前曾遭受过盗贼团的城镇，盗贼的首领会把人们变成胡萝卜，而拯救他们所有人的则是一个年幼的小孩，小孩以高超的身手打败了盗贼们，并将盗贼们送上了头顶的月亮（不得不说，这听起来就像一个没人会去真的相信的童话故事）。

他曾在一处圣地短暂停留，圣地的领主是个手执长枪头戴冠翎的壮汉，壮汉的儿子朝气蓬勃，对他这个外人不吝啬一切帮助。也是在这里他看到了高耸入云的图腾柱，就像一根被造物主擅自插在大地之上的大头钉。“你一定不会相信，我小时候见到过有人爬上了这个塔，而且还是爬了两遍。”领主的儿子在夜晚的篝火前开心地回忆着，仿佛是在分享一个珍藏已久的秘密（“虽然之后又有一大群人也爬了上去，真不敢相信，也许我自己也应该挑战一次，说不定就成功了呢！”领主儿子很认真地这样考虑道）。

17号并不介意这世上还存在着神明，他是无神论者，但也不会在亲眼见到神明时惊掉下巴。他任凭膨胀的好奇心引领他来到塔顶，他见到了似猫的神，也见到了如同小型的比克大魔王那样的神。

“你就是地球的天神？”17号歪了歪头，打量着面前这个有些羞涩的那美克星人小孩。如果这就是地球的天神，那这个地球还真是前途多舛，就靠这样看起来毫无战斗力的小孩，真的能守护地球吗？17号没有将他心里所想的表达出来，但敏锐的天神已经看出了他的想法。

名为天天的新神讲述了他担任地球天神的缘由，并注意到了他在提到孙悟空的名字时，年轻的人造人眼里闪过了一丝讶异。

“我知道我和18号身体里的自爆装置是神龙移除的，但我不知道复活龙珠与神龙的人是那个孙悟空。”17号坦诚道。

“是的，悟空先生也曾拯救过我们那美克星人，每个幸存的那美克星人都不会忘记他在与弗利萨决战时的无畏身姿。”

关于那美克星的事件他同样是一无所知，他只在盖罗博士的文件里瞥见过那份属于弗利萨的文件一角，曾经的宇宙暴君，被孙悟空击败后前来地球寻仇，却与他的父亲一起丧命于一个神秘的少年手中。但盖罗博士没有派遣他的跟踪蜜蜂一起前往那美克星，所以那个异星之上所发生的事都仅仅存在于很少一部分人的口耳相传。借用18号的话来说，17号的好奇心就像永远割不完的野草，所以他毫不犹豫地就请求这位天神为他讲述更多关于那美克星的故事。

他并没有在天神的神殿呆太久，每个故事都有个代表结束的休止符，听完故事的17号再次选择了出发。他在飞下神殿时，心里想着那个在濒临爆炸的星球上，孤身一人的金色英雄在一度进退维谷的绝望中会想着什么。17号感觉到自己的心脏悸动了一下，他捂住自己领巾下方的胸口，在这个时候他才突然意识到自己是被什么所吸引。

就像现在他与这个那美克星人的金色英雄对膝而坐，听到对方的提问时，心里所感受到的同一种悸动，他差点就快忘了这份被他藏到迷宫深处的心情，以及这心情所代表的那无法开口的欲望。

“你今天不回去吗？”他抬头问道。对面的人摇了摇头，露出一个足以溶解在火光中的笑容。

岛屿的悬崖上，这个属于他的营地有个不算大的胶囊房间，与其说是房间，不如说是简略的帐篷，本来对于他一个人居住就完全足够，但如果是有两个人躺在里面，就略显拥挤了。这时候的地球救世主就躺在他的左边，仅相隔一个手臂的距离。他稍微曲腿就能感觉到自己抵上了右边的小桌子，这时候他才有些后悔自己没有提前把房间收拾一下。

他躺在床铺上，毫无睡意地盯着黑暗的天花板，一片漆黑的环境中他只能听到左边轻微的呼吸声。17号歪过头，悄悄抬起手伸过去，直到掌心感受到了人体呼出的热气，一下又一下就像心脏规律的搏动。一瞬间他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只觉得掌心仿佛握住了一只蝴蝶一般让他心旌荡漾。

“17号？睡不着吗？”

他愣了愣，随后飞快地收回了手，假装什么都没有发生过那样，躺在床铺上盯着天花板，但又还是被好奇心所驱使，歪头看向旁边的人。然而漆黑之中他什么都看不见，只有一个浅淡的轮廓，就像是他那躲身在梦境迷宫内的虚影。

“人造人不会深眠，也不需要睡太久。”他干巴巴地回答。

“但还是会睡一会儿吧？”

17号听到旁边传来仿佛翻身的声音，随后就是那人继续说道，“那来玩你问我答吧，我们轮流问问题，上次我跟贝吉塔在比鲁斯大人那里修炼的时候，他完全不想跟我玩这个。”口吻中的跃跃欲试根本就是个小孩子嘛，他以为这是哪里？学校的夏令营吗？

“那个贝吉塔会跟你玩的话，就不是贝吉塔了吧。”黑暗中孙悟空的笑声没有让他不愉快，反而让他更加好奇此时这个人的表情，17号缓慢眨了下眼睛，决定不再去好奇这个，说，“你先问吧。”

“那我问了，”孙悟空装模作样地咳了一声，“17号最喜欢的颜色是什么？”

“这么少女的问题吗？”17号忍不住怀疑这是孙悟空从什么奇怪的人那里学来的问题，难道是看了什么奇怪的杂志吗，很明显本人是根本没意识到这个问题有什么不对的地方。回到问题本身，17号还真从没想过自己最喜欢什么颜色，他思考了好一会儿才慢慢回答，“黑色，大概。”

“大概？唔，我最喜欢橘色呢，就像我穿的道服这种颜色，果然龟仙流的道服最好看了！”

“没人问你吧……”

“那轮到17号提问了。”孙悟空兴致勃勃地说着，即使看不到表情，17号也能大概想象到那副兴奋的样子了。

17号闭上眼想了十秒钟左右，那个在旋风与闪电中怒吼的赛亚人战士首先在他的脑海中浮现出来，他的确有一个一直困扰着他的问题，并且在此之前没有任何人能为他解答。也许这时候直接问当事人是最好的办法，他能借此解决一个对他来说几乎可以说是世纪之谜的问题。他重新睁开眼睛，歪过头盯着那团虚影，问：“我听克林说了，也问过天神，他们都说你在那美克星的时候饶了弗利萨一命，我很想知道为什么。因为弗利萨对你们来说，是敌人吧？”

很久之后他自己回想起来，当时他这个问题可能根本就没有真的问出来，那也许不过是他梦里的一次对自己的诘问。他记得力之大会上的时候，最后一刻曾经的宇宙暴君和孙悟空并肩作战，赛亚人王子直到今日都会冷哼一声说， _ ‘那场面滑稽得令人发笑’ _ 。而他的大哥克林显然也是对此难以接受的人之一，考虑到本人说过自己曾被弗利萨所杀害，那么也能理解存在这样的困扰。

然而孙悟空的大发慈悲和克林踩碎自爆遥控器都是令人费解的行为，不说18号，对于17号来说更是无法理解。他在面对这些人的时候，那些灼热的善心总会让他感觉到自己的格格不入，所以他才会选择离他们远远的，选择过自己的生活。

他的大哥也许可以用突如其来的好感与爱恋来解释，但孙悟空确实是他的知识盲区，明明自己也曾是孙悟空的敌人，这家伙却轻易就出现在他面前，并邀请他加入第七宇宙的队伍，仿佛之前这家伙从没因人造人而死过，开朗的笑容就仿佛是在面对一个认识多年的老朋友。

但他们明明完全没见过面。

“弗利萨他啊，是个好对手吧？”也许是在现实里，又也许是在梦中，反正孙悟空这样回答了他，“但最后他还是想要偷袭我，于是我就……虽然最后发现他还是没死，真顽强啊。回到地球的时候如果不是特兰克斯先一步，我还是挺想跟弗利萨打一场的，他一定有变得更强吧。”

他这次在回答的时候没有笑，但语气坚定，信心十足。严肃的表情吗？会是怎样的呢？很好奇啊……17号闭上了眼睛。再次睁开的时候，他歪头看去，一束清晨的阳光正穿过门缝倾洒在孙悟空的睡颜上，嘴角还挂着淡淡的微笑，可能是做了什么好梦，就跟他自己一样。

17号掀开自己的被子慢慢站起来，轻声将厚重的窗帘拉开，一束阳光瞬间就变成一整块阳光投射在孙悟空的脸上，惹得他低吟了一声后将脸藏进被子里。但是这样的话，会很难呼吸吧……17号默不作声地心想，随后在孙悟空的身侧半跪下来，将藏住脸的一截被子掖到下颌。

他盯着熟睡中的孙悟空，正栖身在被17号的身体遮挡住阳光而投下的灰色阴影中，脸上根本看不见任何岁月摧残的痕迹，如果说这人只有十八岁肯定也有人会信的吧。年轻的面庞上有着英气的眉峰，稍稍有些干涩的嘴唇正呼着气，眼睛虽然闭着，但17号还记得那双即使在夜晚中也会异常精神奕奕的漆黑眼珠。孙悟空的整张脸都可以用‘可爱’两个字来形容，但这样形容正常吗？

17号低下头，手指轻轻划过孙悟空的下颌，并将遮住眼窝的额发稍稍捋开，他的掌心感觉到孙悟空那稍微有些低的体温，这温差也许是自己这属于人造人的身体而与普通人类相异的高温所致。他捧起孙悟空的脸颊，食指刚好擦着耳廓，他的浅蓝色眼瞳目不转睛地盯着这张脸，还有这张脸下面因为他的动作而让被子滑下、露出来的一截脖子，白皙得像从没晒过太阳。

“17号？”掌心里的脸睁开了眼睛，17号直视进这个人仍处于迷糊状态的黑色眼眸里，似乎在寻找着什么。

“没什么，”他最终还是放开了手，让孙悟空重新躺回枕头里，他看着这个完全状况外的地球救世主，笑着说，“我只是想试一试。” _ 听说如果离太阳太近，用蜡编织起来的翅膀可是会融化的。 _ 热带小岛的阳光炙烤着17号的背，但他不太确定这升起来的温度是来自哪个太阳。

等他们吃完早餐（准确地说是17号用冰箱里的食材单方面地招待了孙悟空，虽然比较简陋，但负责吃的那个人好歹表示味道不错），巡护员的日常工作就开始了。

“每天四次环岛巡查，早上一次，中午一次，傍晚一次，午夜一次，重点关注 弥诺陶洛斯 的状况。 ”17号边在自己的手臂上戴好代表巡护员的黄色臂章边说着，他抬起眼看向孙悟空，专注听讲的样子仿佛他真的是一名巡护员临时工了。17号笑了起来，继续说，“除此之外，还要带上保护中心配给的GPS和执法记录仪，本来以前还会带上相机，但现在基本都是用手机拍照了。”他举起一个小包在孙悟空面前晃了晃，示意东西都在这里面。

“真辛苦啊。”悟空挠了挠鼻翼，诚实地评价。

“这就是工作啊，对于你这个只会种地卖菜的山野农民来说，可能会觉得太复杂了吧。我可以用飞着去巡逻，普通的巡护员只能徒步，他们比我更辛苦。”

他和孙悟空慢慢沿着岛屿巡视，虽然是飞在上空，但观察到森林内的情况以他们的视力来说绰绰有余，清晨的小岛没有任何异常，南方热带的天空万里无云，褪去淡紫色朝霞的尽头处水天一色。他们途径珍稀丛林鸟巢穴的时候，看过了树枝上堆放在鸟巢内圆滚滚的蛋，孙悟空小心翼翼拿起其中的一颗比在17号的脸边，笑着说，“跟你的眼睛颜色是一样的啊。”

17号用一只手掩住了自己的下半张脸，他盯着孙悟空将鸟蛋重新放回巢里，脸上单纯又认真的神情就仿佛是个孩子。17号再次想到了18号曾经说他跟孙悟空越来越相像，难道自己在别人眼中也是这个样子么？等到脸颊上的温热感缓缓散去，他才将手放下来。

他们最终落在 弥诺陶洛斯 的栖息地一侧，隔着波光粼粼的湖水远远看着那只紫色的巨兽， 弥诺陶洛斯 正蹲坐在树荫下的青色草地上，鼻子蹭着自己的蹄子。

“ 弥诺陶洛斯 真漂亮啊。”孙悟空如此赞叹着，然后就仿佛是听到了他的赞美一般，巨兽转过他长着金角的头颅，牛眼睛往这边看了过来。但和以往不同的是，它没有直接就红着眼冲过来攻击他们。它就那样隔着平静的湖水看着他们，紫色的牛尾轻轻甩动，也许是经过上次宇宙偷猎者的事件，它也多少明白了他们并非是敌人。但对于动物来说，真的能够区分人与人的不同吗？

17号稍稍偏头看着孙悟空，发现这家伙竟然在朝着 弥诺陶洛斯 招手，这得寸进尺的行动着实将 17号吓了一跳。“喂， 弥诺陶洛斯 ！ ”悟空开心地招着手，似乎压根没注意到17号的紧张，“17号，它好像完全没有敌意了哦？”

“如果你是妄想跑去摸摸它，我建议你最好放弃这个想法， 弥诺陶洛斯 对人类依然有着很强的仇——喂！孙悟空！ ”孙悟空根本没听17号的话，径直朝着 弥诺陶洛斯 小跑过去，这下子孙悟空在 17号心里的职位 又从临时工降格成了捣乱者。他想阻止的，但 弥诺陶洛斯 居然一动都没动，它依然坐在那里，就算孙悟空已经走到了它身边也没挪过一步蹄子。

弥诺陶洛斯 的牛眼睛盯着孙悟空，孙悟空也盯着它，这样的一幕让 17号一瞬间在怀疑赛亚人是不是还拥有能跟动物交流的能力。然后孙悟空就凑了过去，手掌轻轻抚摸 弥诺陶洛斯 的后背，嘴里同时咕哝着什么， 17号也走了过来，看着这个地球的救世主爱抚着这只曾饱受人类侵扰的珍稀巨兽，动作如此轻柔又熟稔，仿佛他们早就是互相交流了许久的朋友。

这就像更早前的时候，孙悟空第一次踏足这座岛屿，自信地叉着腰对他微笑，说根据眼睛的颜色就认出了他。闯入迷宫的人总是拥有过头的自信心，又总会在迷宫深处迷路，并被迷宫的恶魔吞噬掉所剩的全部，但是，眼前这个人似乎天生就怀揣着制胜的毛线团。

“我跟它说，我们会保护好它的。”孙悟空转过脸看着他说，黑色眼睛里的神采几乎要灼伤17号的心脏。虽然灼热，却情不自禁想要靠近，无论是那双自信的眼睛还是那颗美丽的心，17号清楚了为什么会有那么多人围绕在孙悟空的身边。这个人所拥有的力量并不仅仅是肉体的强悍。

那个悸动又回来了，17号眨了眨眼试图抓回自己的理性，他深吸了口气，吐气，吸气，确保他的理性复归原位，然后他才无奈地笑着说，“真不知道该说谁才是不可思议的那个了。”

一天内的三次巡逻都没有碰到偷猎者，动物们看起来也都很平静，难得的和平。他们回到17号崖上的营地，在放下装满器具的小包时，17号突然像是想起了什么，回头看向孙悟空，“对了，孙悟空，想不想跟我打一架？”

“咦？”地球救世主意外地张开嘴，似乎完全没料到17号会这么问他，随后惊讶很快就变为开心，脸上期待和兴奋的神色也完全掩不住了，“真……真的吗！如果可以的话我会很高兴的！”

17号也笑了起来，他细致地将长袖挽了起来，摆出姿势说道，“你跟着我巡逻了一整天，不给你发点奖励说不过去吧？”

他们一起升到了岛屿的上空，孙悟空的橘色道服在风中招展，几乎像是要融化在相似的橙红色晚霞中一般，头发和眼睛也被晚霞晕染成了漂亮的酒红色。这不是所谓的超级赛亚人之神形态，虽然那样的变身也很好看，17号还记得力之大会时那生死关头间，孙悟空所变身成的银白色形态，那周身的气焰漂亮得像银色流瀑，动作优雅得像舞蹈在刀尖上的白天鹅。

然而归根结底，17号还是喜欢最普通且真实的这个样子：这是原原本本的孙悟空，这是他被下达命令要杀掉的孙悟空，这是会在他的身边安稳入睡的孙悟空。

这是就算第一次出现在他的面前，也会让他在听到说话时的声音立即认出这就是在他之前就先一步踏遍世界的孙悟空（那声音自那名为布欧的恶魔之后，无数次回荡在他的迷宫里，明亮的声色毫无消褪的迹象）。

“在开始之前，先等一等。”17号说。

他没理会孙悟空的迷惑，而是直接飞到了孙悟空的面前，伸出手端立起孙悟空的下巴，他看到面前的人露出不知所以的笨蛋表情，可爱得让他想在这被映照得像红苹果一样的脸蛋上啃一口。而他也确实这么做了，虽然不是真的啃咬，只是一个简单的吻。

这是为拉起白帆的英雄所给予的奖励。

“真让我吃惊，你竟然会离开那座岛，难道是终于放弃那个工作了吗？”18号的声音在电话里略显失真，但依然透出明显的惊讶之情，17号轻笑了两声，将另一只手里的萝卜掂量了两下后放回菜筐里。

“只是出来采购一些食材罢了，毕竟来了个超级能吃的临时工，营地冰箱的库存撑不住。而且我也刚好想出来玩玩，看看世界的变化，还顺道回了一趟家，跟孩子们玩了会儿。”他说着就跟对面的菜贩指了指几个萝卜，菜贩比了个ok手势，将那几个萝卜挑出来捡进菜篮里，17号赶紧摆了摆手，“我是说除了这几个，其他的我都要。”

“啊？”

“没什么，我在跟商贩说话。”

“你是说临时工？”18号在电话里沉吟了一会儿，说，“不会是我想的那个人吧？真的没问题吗，你们在一块儿会因为贪玩而忘掉工作吧？”

“怎么会呢，18号你想太多了。”17号接过装满食材的便携胶囊，将它好好地放置在裤袋里，转头走向另一家商铺挑选货物，“我很清楚我的工作是什么，”他端着手机思考了会儿，嘴角翘起一个弧度，继续说道，“说起来，赛亚人也算是濒危物种了吧？”

“哈？”

17号心情大好地笑了出来，如鸟蛋一般漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛都笑弯成了一轮新月。有些秘密吧，还是深藏在迷宫里为妙。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：OCEANSIDE LINER - paris match
> 
> 合志解禁！（大概  
> 写作缘由是之前跟刺毛老师聊到dbs力之大会前的17号和悟空，都想看两人促膝长谈，刺毛老师就火速出图，可爱死我了。于是我就写了悟空在力之大会后兑现承诺，来岛上找17号玩。两个相似的人总有很多心有灵犀的地方吧。  
> 如标题所说的那样，顺便塞了很多希腊神话梗，希望没有说错的地方。  
> 另，感谢购买合志！


End file.
